I'll Be Home for Christmas
by LadyZelthePen
Summary: A song-fic for the Christmas season. A bit of fluffyness, just for fun. :)


**So, I'm not really one to write these kinds of stories- placing characters and story with the lyrics of a Christmas song. But, then I heard this song on the radio the other day and I knew I had to write this story.**

**I do not own Star Wars, the clone trooper Boil, or the song I'll Be Home for Christmas. **

**Read and enjoy! **

Boil stepped wearily onto the snow-covered dirt road, looking up at the blank horizon stretching ahead of him. In all his years, he'd never quite seen something as amazing as blank nothingness going on for miles. He hefted the large duffel higher up on his shoulder and started walking.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

It had been sixteen standard months since he'd properly seen Evie, and back then she had been…different. His mouth quirked up in a half smile, and he glanced down at the snow crunching beneath his boots. The white plastoid of his gear melted into the landscape. It was perfect; she wouldn't see him coming.

Her small homestead was at least three and a half klicks away, and it was already nearing sundown. Even so, Boil didn't intend to wait until the morning to get there. He couldn't wait to see her again, with her honey blonde hair and her warm smile. And then…

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

Boil really didn't know what to expect at Evie's little house, but he had a good idea- something he'd seen in a holo-commercial once a year or so back. He recalled seeing a family- not a huge one, like he knew Evie would want at some point- all sitting around in a comfortable living space. It was a homey looking room, with a large Christmas tree fully decorated and blinking in colorful lights and a bright fire roaring nearby. The two children were playing on the rug, and their parents were sitting on the sofa watching. Boil really had no idea what the commercial was about, but it was a nice picture of what he wanted to have with Evie.

He knew Evie would have put up all the decorations. She'd probably have made cookies, or some other sweet treat, and was no doubt sitting in her own living room with her daughter right now, reading a story or just talking about…things.

Their daughter. The idea of having a child- one he could actually call his own- brought a lump into his throat. Boil swallowed past it, focusing on guessing what the little girl would look like. He'd never actually seen her, but he hoped she looked like Evie. Honey blond hair and pale blue eyes, and a contagious smile and laughter that could loosen even the strongest ties of sorrow.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light beams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Boil stopped for a rest halfway through his walk. His gear was nearly frozen over, and he couldn't take too long or he'd be an icy corpse before long. He looked up at the gray sky, noting the few snow flurries that were starting to fall. After a few minutes, he stood again and started along the lonely, darkened road. He ached to see his family again, but he could feel himself tiring. Boil shook his head. This was ridiculous; he'd been through worse than this. Then again…his body was starting to age, as much as he hated thinking about it. He wasn't as young or spry as he'd been a year ago, when he'd started to notice the change in himself.

Evie would love him anyway; he knew that. And once he stepped across that threshold, he would be home for good.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light beams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

At long last, Boil saw the house. It was surrounded by a rickety wooden fence, and the snow falling gave it a picturesque look. He readjusted his bag again and started up the path to the door. One step at a time…he could do that. Nearly there, he caught sight of the inside from the window. The lights were on, and the atmosphere was warm and inviting. He saw Evie near the fireplace, a match in hand as she lit a candle and turned to smile over her shoulder at someone else. His gaze followed her line of sight, and Boil nearly forgot to breathe. He caught sight of a small girl with a head of curly dark hair, but her back was to him.

He forced himself to look away and stepped up to the door. Boil slid his helmet off- he'd deactivated the tracking chip in it a while ago- and tucked it under his arm, shivering a little. The cold hit him instantly, and he was actually surprised to see his breath. He knocked after a moment, and from the window he watched Evie say something to the girl, motioning for her to stay put, and then moved out of view.

Boil heard the footsteps and the sound of a lock being withdrawn. His breath caught again as she opened the door and stared at him.

"Merry Christmas, Evie," he choked out, blinking back tears. They'd freeze before he even had a chance to cry them.

After that, Boil found himself inside the warm little house in between hugs and kisses from Evie and introductions to little Audrey. All of that was quickly followed by getting changed into some warmer clothes and spending the evening with his family. Boil was certain life couldn't get much better.

_If only in my dreams. _


End file.
